Unlikely
by xxravenwingxx
Summary: [20 Dearka x Yzak OneShots] A collection of random short stories written about Dearka and Yzak [12: Prove It. 13: Only A Year ]
1. Shut Up Zala!

Okay yeah, this is xxravenwingxx back with another collectionof ficlets and drabbles, once again for a livejournal community, though it is deayza this time! So this is the DearkaxYzak 20 Themes challenge. So anyways:

Title: "Shut up Zala!"

Theme: #19 Persona

Rating: PG-13

Word Count: 682

Characters/Pairings: DY of course; Athrun, mention of Nicol

Author's Notes: Haven't written slash before, so decided to sort of dive in head first. This is proof that my mind needs to be yanked from the gutters (hey, at least it didn't fall into the sewers in this one at least)

Disclamer:Gundam Seed and Destiny not mine. Wish they were though. -is sad- but they're not. so get over it.

* * *

_start-_

"Shut up Zala!" Dearka said, trying not to smirk as he imitated the sharp temper of his comrade Yzak. Athrun was laughing despite himself, and Nicol had already excused himself with the reason of a sore stomach. "You shouldn't be better than me! You _aren't_ better than me!"

Yzak gritted his teeth in annoyance and anger, scowling fiercely as he gave his 'you're so dead' glare to Dearka, who, as usual, ignored it and continued his imitation. That idiot never knew when to shut up! He fumed silently, grinding his teeth with every word. But what finally set him off, like a volcanic eruption, was mention of his inability to be Zala.

"Shut the fuck up, Elthman!" Yzak snapped at last, fingers curled tightly into fists that quivered with rage.

"Shut the fuck up, Elthman," Dearka mocked in a high-pitched, girly voice, flashing the Duel pilot an evil grin as Athrun laughed even harder.

Yzak's face darkened as he leapt to his feet, storming out of the room and slamming the door shut behind him. No one laughed at him, especially that bastard Zala! Soldiers jumped out of his way as he strode angrily down the corridors, stalking into the room he shared with Dearka—that two-timing traitor! —in a huff. Dearka, out of all the others, was the one who was most aware of Yzak's hatred for Athrun, yet he just _had_ to go out and mock that, in front of Zala on top of it all! That idiot!

Yzak snarled violently, punching the wall next to Dearka's cot with his bare fist, resulting in a small dent and sore, reddened knuckles.

The door slid open a moment later, revealing what Yzak would call a worried Dearka if he didn't know better. Little did he know that Dearka had hurriedly excused himself to Athrun, trailing Yzak back to their room and giving him a moment to cool off before entering. "Yzak…" Dearka started, unsure.

Yzak growled as the door slid shut behind the Buster pilot. His anger boiled as he surged forward, pinning a startled Dearka to the door, his hands pressing the blonde's shoulders firmly against the hard surface. "Why do you always have to humiliate me in front of Zala?" he demanded, blue eyes blazing with fury. "Why?"

Dearka sighed. "Why can't you ever take teasing in good humor?" he asked in returning, staring back with calm, lavender eyes.

Yzak snarled slightly. "That wasn't what I asked!" he shouted, his fingers tightening their grip.

Dearka would've shrugged and smirked, had this been anyone but Yzak. But it was Yzak. A sly grin appeared on his face as a thought formed in his head. Yzak opened his mouth to demand what he found so amusing, but stopped, shocked, as Dearka snaked forward to press his lips to Yzak's.

Dearka's eyes twinkled in amusement as his tongue darted into Yzak's open mouth, causing the other boy to gasp, his hold on Dearka slackening. It was Yzak who finally broke off the kiss, panting with wide eyes as Dearka smirked.

"What the hell was that for?" Yzak yelled when he recovered from his shock, letting go of Dearka as he backed up a step.

Dearka smiled innocently. "Oh, I think you felt what that was for," he drawled.

Yzak blinked, then spun and stalked across the room to his own cot, trying to hide his jitteriness. Yes, he'd felt what Dearka had meant. The kiss…had been wonderful. It has seemed so _right_. But it wasn't. Was it? He tugged at his already made bed just for an excuse to ignore the boy who had, in an instant, turned his world upside down.

The Duel pilot's breath caught in his throat as he felt a presence behind him, and hot breath on his neck as Dearka gave it a caressing kiss, causing the silver-haired boy to shiver in delight he couldn't hide.

Dearka smiled at the feelings he knew he was causing, feelings that mirrored his own. Yzak had always tried to deny it, but Dearka wasn't going to let him run anymore.

_-end_

* * *

so yeah, theres the first one. dont kill me please.

xxravenwingxx


	2. Proof

Title: "Proof"

Theme: #6 Galaxy

Rating: PG-13 (though its more implied than described… )

Word Count: 100

Characters/Pairing: DY duh

Author's Notes: I wrote this in health. The teacher was mentioning safe sex and abstinence when I was writing it. How bad am I?

Disclamer: I'll own GS the day the world ends. Of course, it wont matter then, so basically I dont own.

* * *

_start-_

Yzak laid on his back, panting as he stared at the ceiling. His fine silver hair was fanned out around him, his thin, lithe body hidden beneath the sheets.

"I told you I could take you to another galaxy," the figure besides him drawled, shifting to face Yzak.

Yzak made a face, causing Dearka to laugh. "I usually don't believe anything you tell me, you idiot," he scowled.

Dearka chuckled. "But I think I proved my point," he murmured as he leaned in to nuzzle the crook of Yzak's neck.

Yzak blushed, much to Dearka's amusement. "I guess you did."

_-end_

* * *

my mind lives in the gutters. i swear.

xxravenwingxx


	3. Home

Title: "Home"

Theme: #14 Nostalgia

Rating: PG

Word Count: 1,015

Characters/Pairings: Dearka/Yzak (of course!); Athrun

Author's Notes: I hate this. Took me days to write it because I kept putting it off because I didn't like it. But oh well. I don't hate it as much as I did to begin with, so I suppose that's good. And the song is "Split-Screen Sadness" by John Mayer, and doesn't belong to me. its just in there because it fits, and I love music lyrics. They speak so much more than regular words.

* * *

_start-_

_But—" Yzak protested loudly as Dearka dragged him through the crowd._

_"C'mon Yzak! I know you don't like having fun, but would you do it just for me?" Dearka pleaded._

_"I don't—" Yzak began to argue before Dearka cut him off._

_"Or is the reason you don't want to because you're afraid?" the blonde taunted lightly._

_Yzak's mouth snapped shut for a moment. "I'm not scared," he replied forcefully at last._

_Dearka smirked as he pulled Yzak into the photo booth. "Then say cheese!"_

Dearka sighed heavily, staring at the strip of pictures. Yzak pouting, himself doing his best to make the silver-haired boy at least smile. The last picture caused a ghost of a smile to flick across his face. Yzak had been so surprised when Dearka had kissed him.

It seemed so long ago, so hard to think that the photos had only been taken a year before. Those had been happier times. Not that the relationship between himself and Yzak wasn't good, but tensions between the Plants and Earth had arisen again, and war had only to be officially declared once more.

Which was why he was in this predicament. He'd been given a week's leave, and in that week the war had all but started. The ship Yzak commanded, the _Voltaire_, had gone out without him, and ZAFT had lost contact with it.

Dearka desperately hoped Yzak was okay. Over the last few years they'd become so close that he didn't know what he'd do without the quick-tempered Yzak by his side.

He glanced around the apartment they shared when off-duty. He hadn't cared for its update in the past few days, spending his time next to the phone, waiting for any scrap of news.

The phone rang suddenly, Dearka's breath catching in his throat as he scrambled to pick it up. "Hello?" he asked hopefully.

"Dearka?" Athrun's voice replied. "Is that you?"

"Oh. Athrun," Dearka answered, his voice becoming monotone. It wasn't Yzak, and it wasn't the military saying that they'd found Yzak.

"I…heard about Yzak. And…" Athrun seemed unsure, wavering a bit before continuing. "…I'm sorry. About Yzak, I mean…"

Dearka frowned. "You're acting like he's dead, Athrun…" he said slowly.

"I know it's hard, but Yzak is probably gone, Dearka," Athrun said softly.

Dearka froze for a second before rage rolled over him. "What the hell are you saying?" he shouted angrily. "Yzak's not dead! He can't be! So stop saying that!"

"Dearka—" Athrun started, but was cut off as Dearka hung up on him, staring once more at the strip of film.

Yzak wasn't dead! He couldn't be! Athrun had been wrong in the past, and he had to be wrong now! Yzak had told him about how, when Athrun and himself had disappeared back during the first war, they'd been believed dead. But neither had been. Dearka could only hope that it was the same for Yzak, that he wasn't dead, just missing.

Butterflies of worry exploded anew in his stomach as he tried to ignore the creeping doubt Athrun's call had infused in him, despite his denial. Hoping for any kind of distraction, he turned on the radio.

"…_One hand on the trigger of a telephone_

_Wondering when the call comes_

_Where you say it's alright_

_You got your heart right_

_Maybe I'll sleep inside my coat and_

_Wait on the porch 'til you come back home—"_

Dearka slammed his hand down on the off button, leaving a small dent. Why couldn't the stupid radio be playing something that didn't remind him of Yzak? His eyes watered of their own accord as he fought back sudden tears. He didn't cry. He hadn't ever cried, not since he was young. He was stronger than that. Besides, what would Yzak say if he saw him crying? Probably something to the effect of him being a blubbering idiot. That got a small, short laugh out of him, which was better than nothing.

A violent pounding from the door caused Dearka to jump in surprise. He didn't dare hope as he leapt to his feet, flinging the door open. There stood a tired, bruised, battered, and annoyed-looking Yzak.

"Yzak!" Dearka shouted, crushing the silver-haired boy in a bear hug. "You're alive!"

"Of course I'm alive you idiot! Now let go of me before you break something!" Yzak snapped, wincing as Dearka accidentally squeezed his bruises.

The blonde immediately let go. "Sorry," he muttered, blushing slightly. "What happened?"

Yzak sighed. "Long story. But do we really need to talk about it out here, or can I go sit down?"

Dearka blushed again, stumbling back inside. "Sitting down works," he mumbled.

Yzak shook his head. He didn't know what he was going to do with that guy. Brushing past him, he collapsed onto the sofa next to the phone, unaware that Dearka had been sitting there for the past few days. The photo strip caught his eye, and he picked it up with hands that trembled slightly. The memory caused a tiny smirk to appear upon his lips. He hadn't thought it amusing then, but things had changed. It seemed like forever ago, and in a way it was. So much had happened since then, such as his realization that even he could feel that little thing called love, no matter how much he denied the fact.

Dearka plopped down besides him, the sleepless nights catching up to him now that Yzak was safe and sound. He tipped slowly until his head lay in a slightly surprised Yzak's lap. "Why don't you tell me in the morning what happened?" he said with a yawn, falling asleep almost immediately.

Yzak sighed. The fool had probably been up the past few days waiting for him. What an idiot. He moved Dearka's head gently to a more comfortable position, and then leaned back with another weary sigh. It'd been a long few days, but that was all done, and he could deal with the consequences of them in the morning. But for now, it was just nice to be home.

_-end_

* * *

Blah. And just a note. Voltaire was one of the coolest guys ever, so Yzak has one of tthe coolest ships ever. The end. -smirk-

xxravenwingxx


	4. The Seven Deadly Sins

Title: The Seven Deadly Sins

Theme: #17 Scent

Rating: PG-13

Word Count: 707 (well, 7 100-word drabbles actually)

Characters/Pairings: DY; mention of Athrun

Author's Note: Very random theme, but oh well. These aren't my favorite, especially since I wrote them at like 6:30 in the morning (stupid AP Euro review sessions), but blah. This is actually 7 drabbles tied together with the theme of the 7 deadly sins, one drabble per sin. They're all 1st person from Yzak's point of view. And I switch tenses for a few, sorry.

* * *

_start-_

_Pride_:

I growl as I swing harder, spin faster, my number of dead enemies rising. Athrun's still beating me, damn it! But there is still time to catch up—

"_Battle Simulation Over,_" the machine flashes, the illusion vanishing. I swear violently, sticking my head out of the simulator

"One more go!" I shout, my pride driving me onwards.

But you stop me, pulling me from the gods-cursed machine and into the room we share. I fight your grip. I could smell victory before, but not taste it. But I soon come to realize what you have to offer may be better.

_Lust_:

You don't realize how your presence makes me feel. When you're around, I want nothing more than to violently kiss those soft, perfect lips. I want to make you want my touch as much as I want yours. I want that signature cologne of yours all over me. I want to feel you shuddering with pleasure underneath myself, both of us slick with sweat, filled with unholy ecstasy. I want to feel your bare skin against mine, your fingers entwined with my own.

And as I watch you, I must control myself. I don't know how welcome I would be.

_Envy_:

I stand watching you, jealousy bubbling within me. I have no right to call you mine, yet I want to. I envy that girl right now, for you're paying attention to her, flirting with her, admiring her, while I don't even exist anymore, not to you. Why? Ever since that day I finally worked up the courage to tell you how I feel, I've been let down, avoided, ignored. I'm more than a stinking heap of garbage, yet to you I am no better than one. Is it any wonder that I envy those you now trust in? Is it?

_Sloth_:

I yawned, shielding my eyes against the bright light of morning. I so didn't want to get up. I flipped over, pressing my face into my pillow. Why the hell did I have to get up so damn early?

The smell of bacon floated into the bedroom, causing me to roll reluctantly out of bed, collapsing at the small table in the kitchen. Your blonde hair startled me, and brought back the reason for my exhaustion. My cheeks became pink, but I didn't move to help. When I didn't have anything to do, I was lazy, though only for now.

_Gluttony_:

I gasp as I feel the warmth of your lips trail down my neck, biting gently as they go. My lips part as my fingers dig into your back, drawing blood of the brightest red. You whimper in pleasure as my lips finally meet your own, my tongue darting into your mouth, exploring. I smirk as I withdraw a moment later, my hands caressing your back as you pant, returning the favor. I planned to take more than my fill of you, that's for sure. I can almost smell my victory, our victory, at hand. I must satisfy my desire.

_Wrath_:

I stormed down the hall in a fury, ignoring the nervous glances given to me by those passing by. You fucking idiot! What the hell were you doing? I cursed furiously in my head as I strode to my—our—room. Why did you have to leave me for those stupid Naturals? I had thought that there'd been more between us, things that ideology couldn't stop. Yet you've betrayed me, joining up with the Archangel. I should've been able to catch a whiff of this before, but I didn't know, refusing to believe you could go. I was so wrong.

_Greed_:

It is humankind's nature to keep taking, to want more, to attempt to gain all there is to gain. I'm no exception, I'll admit, though only to you. You give me one glance at your true feelings, one glimpse at the hidden bond between us, and I want so much more. I've caught a whiff of your love, but also of your fear. Why do you fear me? For you, I can curb the desire, the greed, the want inside me if you ask. I can watch my temper, if you ask. But what I have now is not enough.

_-end_

* * *

um yeah, i dunno where that came from. i'm surprised Bismarck or Franz Ferdinand didnt show up, since I wrote them during/right after my European history review session (it was about 1850 through World War I that we covered). hmm. but 6:30 in the morning and writing dont mix. blah.

xxravenwingxx


	5. Study

Title: "Study"

Theme: #8 Wall

Rating: PG-13 (for language)

Word Count: 1,296

Characters/Pairings: DY; Cagalli, mention of Athrun

Author's Note: This is how I rationalized procrastinating on studying for my AP European History exam. I wrote a story that has some facts in it, and some dissing of the French, and jokes about the history textbook we used and the guy who wrote it, Palmer. So I do go off on tangents. Much sorry. And sorry to the French. please take no offense (or not much, anyways XD)

* * *

_start-_

His fingers twitched with the urge to fling the cursed book out of the window, as Yzak Jule did his best to try to memorize the different stages of the French Revolution.

"Stupid fucking Robespierre had to fucking mess things up and get replaced by the fucking Directory, and then those idiots fucked everything up and let Napoleon set up his fucking Consulate! And then Napoleon names himself fucking emperor and tries to take over fucking Europe! Europeans are just _so_ smart," he muttered to himself, glaring fiercely at the book nightmares were made of: A History of the Modern World by R. R. Palmer. That book could make a grown man cry, especially if they particularly disliked reading about the overrated French, who Palmer loved to talk about, and all their over touted successes and their continuous failures.

Across the table, Dearka raised an eyebrow at him, head lifted from the pages of his AP European History review guide, where he'd conveniently been taking a nap. "Now what are you muttering about?" he asked, covering a yawn with his hand and brushing a stray lock of blonde hair from his face. "Complaining again?"

The Duel pilot glared at him. "It's not my fault the French are idiots and mess everything up," he pouted. "Why did I even take this stupid class?"

Dearka shrugged, leaning back with a sigh. "You're the one who wanted to take it and forced me into it too. You said something about how, if Athrun could do it, you could too."

Yzak scowled, slamming the thick book shut and earning glares from the others around them. He glared right back, getting to his feet in annoyance. He was tired of studying people who'd been dead for hundreds of years. He was tired of studying events that didn't matter anymore. He was tired of being forced by the Plants to go to school just because he'd missed a few years while fighting in the war. It wasn't the pretty, expensive walls of this school that were causing him to feel a bit…trapped. It was the invisible walls he couldn't run through to escape that were the problem. Like this stupid AP test he was being forced to take. He had no desire to spend four hours answering questions and writing three separate essays. But he didn't have a choice, since he'd signed up for the damn class. Stupid Zala! Why'd he have to take it? With a huff of anger, he stormed out of the small room, leaving a crowd of annoyed people behind.

"Can't you try to control him?" one of them, who happened to be none other than Cagalli, demanded of Dearka.

The blonde just shrugged. "No one can really control him except for his mother, but that's just because she's one of the most intimidating people I know. But I suppose I should go make sure that he doesn't burn that book. Not that I wouldn't mind doing that, but I don't think he'd want to pay for a new copy."

Cagalli winced slightly. "That book's insanely expensive," she commented with a shudder. "Probably over a dollar per pound, and it does weigh quite a bit, since good old Palmer's words carry so much weight."

Dearka chuckled as he gathered up his things. "Well, damn Palmer then," he said with a smirk, saluting the bunch lazily before meandering out of the door into the stark, white halls. Yzak shouldn't be too hard to spot. He had a thing for wearing red. Probably wanted to emphasize the fact that he'd been an ace pilot in ZAFT during the war compared to most of the common ZAFT and Earth Alliance soldiers that now attended this school. The vain idiot.

The Buster pilot squinted, seeing no sign of movement in the deserted halls. It was a bit creepy to see the normally bustling halls empty of any living soul beside himself. If this was what it was like being forced to stay after school all the time, then it was definitely something to be avoided. He would've called Yzak's name had he not had that sinking feeling that it'd echo horribly. Wouldn't want anyone to get the wrong ideas…well, anyone to know about it, rather.

With a sigh, Dearka dragged himself over to the ledge along the windows, which overlooked the back entrance four stories below. It was a bright, clear day, with no indication of the torture that was the AP test, which wasn't even a day away now. He shuddered at the thought. 20 hours from now he'd be writing away on how Bismarck united Germany or how more factors than the Alliance System started World War I or some other random topic in European history. He could understand Yzak's resistance. Dearka didn't want to take the test either, but he at least took it with feigned good humor. Yzak…didn't.

A flash of movement outside caught his eye. Yzak was stalking out onto the pavement, swinging his book violently. Dearka gulped. Ezaria would be furious at her son if she had to buy him another book. And she's probably be mad at Dearka too for failing to stop him, a position he wanted to avoid at all costs.

Grabbing his things, the Buster pilot ran for the stairs, jumping steps as he hurriedly descended three floors, quickly making his way out of the back doors and jogging until he caught up with the silver-haired boy.

"What do you want?" Yzak snapped as he stepped off the curb in the direction of the back parking lot.

Dearka scowled, grabbing the other boy's arm and sitting on the curb, pulling Yzak down next to him. "I know you don't want to take this test, but no need to go around acting like a bitch about it."

Yzak groaned, trying to get up, held down by Dearka's iron grip. "There's no reason for me to be all fake and nice like you are. That's the coward's way out!"

Dearka raised an eyebrow. "Hmm, so sticking it out is more cowardly than bitching, complaining, and running?"

Yzak almost punched Dearka for that remark, because it was true and he knew it. He just refused to admit it to himself. Instead he sniffed in disdain, turning away like a spoiled child.

Dearka sighed. What a stubborn ass. "Why can't you just act responsible for once? With the exception of your attitude towards Naturals, you're too similar to how you were when we first stole our mobile suits, when we were both complete jerks. I know I don't like who I was back then. You must have though, since you're acting like that again."

The Duel pilot's fists were clenched as they flew out, hitting Dearka in the jaw. He grunting, his teeth cutting creating a shallow cut in his lip, which he ignored as he gave Yzak that unnerving lavender stare. An awkward silence arose as Yzak shifted guiltily, trying to avoid that penetrating gaze. Finally, even though it killed his pride, he ducked his head. "Sorry," he muttered.

Dearka shrugged, wiping away the blood that trailed from his split lip. "It's not a big deal. We've both had worse." The blonde paused. "But I do want you to know I'm here for you. I think you've had all this resentment and annoyance bottled up in you for a while now. You need to let it out."

Yzak rolled his eyes. "And who made you the psychiatrist here? Though…I suppose…you're right…" The last part was said reluctantly, Yzak wincing as he said it.

Dearka smirked, putting an arm around the Duel pilot's shoulders. "They always say the first step to healing is admitting you have a problem."

Yzak snorted. "Yeah right. You wish, you idiot."

_-end_

* * *

Yes, i need to study. A lot. 4 days until the AP test. -hides-

xxravenwingxx


	6. Surprise

Title: "Surprise"

Theme: #18 Fragile

Rating: PG

Word Count: 300

Pairings/Characters: DY; Ezaria Jule

Author's Notes: Written for a contest, but managed to tie it in with these 20 themes. hehehe. wrote it over a week ago, just didnt ever post. am sorry.

* * *

_start-_

Ezaria Jule was a busy woman, which was to be expected from a Supreme Councilwoman. She controlled her life, and the lives of those around her, with an iron fist. And she always got her way.

It was a charming afternoon in August as she made her way home from work, early for once. In the aftermath of the war, she'd been relieved of many of her duties, which was understandable, considering she'd been on the losing side. But this loss of control bothered her. With this problem on her mind, she arrived at the house she shared with her son Yzak. He would be pleased to see her, she hoped. Yzak might actually be home for once. With their conflicting schedules, she rarely saw him anymore.

Entering quietly and hanging her jacket on the coat rack in entryway, she silently made her way through the house to the large sitting room, pausing as her ears picked up a faint sound. Frowning, she only peered into the sitting room, her eyes widening with shock as she let out a gasp, blushing.

It was loud enough for the two to hear, Dearka and Yzak both staring at her. Yzak pushed Dearka roughly off him, tumbling from the couch and frantically straightening his shirt, his cheeks stained a rosy red. "Mother, I didn't think…"

Ezaria felt as though her world had just become fragile and shattered. Her son…and Dearka… Feeling nauseous, she turned away, striding quickly back to the front of the house as she tried to regain her composure. This wasn't how it was supposed to be! She didn't ever ask for this!

Dearka just shrugged. Yzak's mother would've found out eventually anyways, he thought to himself as he kissed Yzak again gently. No time better than the present.

_-end_

* * *

And to answer **VG Terra, **a 20 themes challenge is a challenge that's been posted at the community 'deayza' at Livejournal. It is where you are given a list of 20 themes, and your goal is to write (or draw, but i cant draw shit) a story for each one. hehehe.

And thank you also to **anmah, Neko kami, Skweeshy, **and **Tinted Amber** as well for reviewing! -gives you all hugs-

I'll try to update more, now that my evil AP test is over! (its amazing how much pain and cramping you can write through, even though i couldn't move my hand after) i've just lost some inspiration (must be the lack of the need to procrastinate). but i'll hopefully update soon!

xxravenwingxx


	7. Count on It

Title: "Count on It"

Theme: #1 Back-to-Back

Rating: PG

Word Count: 912

Characters/Pairings: DY; Raider, Archangel mentioned

Author's Note: I don't love this one. Its one of those "What GS didn't show" things. It's set in Phase 50 after Yzak saves Dearka's butt. Written forever ago, I just never got around to typing it before now.

* * *

_start-_

"You're not beating me!" Yzak screamed, firing the gun he'd taken from the Buster at the approaching Raider. It struck in a flash of light, the enemy becoming no more than fine particles floating in the dark of space. There didn't seem to be any nearby threats. Except the Archangel…

"Yzak! What did you think you were doing?" Dearka demanded, his image appeared in front of Yzak.

The Duel pilot scowled at him, his sharp eyes not missing the red blood that slithered down his friend's face. "Would you rather have gotten blown up?" he snapped.

Dearka shrugged, his face hard in the dim red light of his damaged mobile suit. "You shouldn't have risked getting yourself killed just for me."

The silver-haired boy glared at him. "Enough of our friends are dead. I don't want to have to add you to the list."

Dearka blinked, surprised. He'd been expecting some sharp or sarcastic remark, not what seemed to be the truth. "Uh…" was all he could think of to say. "Well, um…we'd best get back to the battle…"

Yzak scoffed. "Oh yeah, and how are you going to do that with the Buster now no better than a pile of scrap metal? You won't get very far."

Dearka rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I know you like to feel important," he remarked sarcastically.

Yzak smirked. "Well, if you really want, I can just drop you off here on your own…"

Dearka seemed a bit nervous at that remark. He knew Yzak might actually do that. "Actually, I'd rather stick with you. It can be like old times. I've got your back, and you've got mine, right?"

"More like I've got your back, and you're a free-loader," Yzak muttered.

"Hey! I heard that!"

Yzak sighed. "So what the hell do you want me to do with you?"  
The blonde smirked evilly, leering at Yzak through the screen. "I think you already know…"

Yzak groaned. "Not now, you idiot. You know what I was asking was where you wanted me to drop off the piece of junk you're flying. It's not safe, plus you need to get that forehead treated."

"Yeah, because I don't want a scar like yours," Dearka drawled. "But just land in the Archangel. I'll explain everything to them."

Yzak arched an eyebrow. Like they'd ever let him on the Archangel. He'd been the most adamant about destroying it, but then again, they had allowed both Dearka and Athrun on board.

* * *

The Duel cautiously floated to a halt in the main holding bay of the Archangel, releasing the thoroughly damaged Buster before docking itself. Yzak emerged from the cockpit a moment later, glancing around to take in his surroundings before making his way over to the Buster's cockpit. Engineers were prying it open, since it had been welded shut by multiple explosions.

Yzak waited a short distance away, watching them work with sharp eyes. Finally the cockpit cracked open, and a bloody, but otherwise fine Dearka squeezed his way out. Grinning his thanks to the engineers who had released him, he pushed himself Yzak's way, saluting lazily as he made his way to the small pilot's lounge, Yzak trailing silently behind him.

"Good to see you Yzak," he said with a genuine smile once they were inside, yanking off his cracked helmet.

Yzak wrinkled his nose in disgust as droplets of blood splattered everyone. "Would you mind being as kind as to watch where you bleed?" he snapped, his anger a cover for his relief. The only thing wrong with his friend was a nasty slash on his scalp that could easily be taken care of.

Dearka sighed as he floated over to the supply cabinet, pulling out a cloth, which he pressed to his head as he pulled himself onto the hard couch, leaning back with a tired yawn.

Yzak hesitated for a moment before settling next to him, pulling the cloth from Dearka's hand and inspecting the wound. It didn't seem too deep, and the blood was already starting to clot. He firmly pressed the cloth back onto the cut, ignoring the look of surprise on the blonde's face.

"Yzak—"

"Did you tell someone to get whatever doctor they have aboard this ship?" he interrupted sharply.

Dearka made a face. "They're sending someone, but with all the damage the Archangel's taken, there are people who need their attention more than I do."

"But you're a pilot! I'd think you'd get the first attention," Yzak protested.

Dearka laughed shortly. "Buster sure as hell isn't going anywhere soon, so I'm of no use." Dearka cleared his throat, glancing meaningfully at the other boy. "But the Duel's only out of power, not destroyed, and you're fine. Shouldn't you get back out there?"

Yzak shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere until I know you'll be alright," he said almost gently.

Dearka sighed, pulling the bloody rag from Yzak's fingers. "I'm fine. It's just a scratch. You got that scar, and you lived. I'll be fine. You just go out and kick some butt for me."

Yzak eyed him critically before nodding reluctantly. "Since I know you're going to be more stubborn than a mule, I suppose I can do that."

Dearka grinned, grabbing the Duel pilot's hand and yanking him close enough to plant a hurried kiss on his lips. "Then get out there and beat up all those idiots."

Yzak smirked. "You can count on it."

_-end_

_

* * *

_Hopefully I'll be updating more frequently now, but you never know. -blah-

But until the next story!

xxravenwingxx


	8. Bad Day

Title: "Bad Day"

Theme: #2 Storm

Rating: PG-13 (for a bit of language)

Word Count: 674

Characters/Pairings: DY

Author's Note: Most of it was written the other day, which was a _very_ VERY bad day. I mean, I only had to stand in the rain, stub my toe hard enough to bleed and crack the nail, etc. just not a good day. So most of this is an outlet for my own bitchiness. And the ending is lame (I couldn't figure out how to end it), but oh well

* * *

_start-_

Yzak Jule was having what had to be the worst of all bad days. Ever. He had woken up late to find that the man who was supposed to have woken him up on time was sleeping on the couch. He'd then proceeded to burn his toast, crack one of his mother's favorite plates, and spill butter all over the counter. No, it had not been a very good morning at all.

The silver-haired boy stalked down the halls of the fucked up school he was forced to go to in the aftermath of the war, cursing that one politician—whatever the hell his name was—who'd insisted that 'the children of war needed to get a complete education and learn the meaning of peace.' That guy could very well say that, since he wasn't that one that had to suffer through seven hours of unimaginable boredom.

"Hey Yzak! Wait up!" he heard from behind him, barely slowly to allow Dearka to catch up to him. "What the heck's up with you today?"

Yzak scowled. "It's just a bad day," he snapped, pushing past a group of younger girls, who scattered like annoying little birds in his wake.

Dearka raised an eyebrow, almost jogging to keep up with the former Duel pilot. "Usually you're just a jerk. But today I think you've topped the bitch scale."

Yzak growled, shooting Dearka a glare that could kill. "Just shut up," he spat, turning the corner sharply. Dearka was so not helping. At all.

The rest of the day dragged by, getting worse by the minute. Some bumbling kid had accidentally spilled spaghetti sauce on him. Followed by the teacher in math actually collecting their homework—which wasn't done—for once. It just wasn't his day.

Yzak's face resembled a storm cloud by the time it was time to go home. He glared the threatening, gray sky, willing it not to rain as he set out for his house, which was only a few minute's walk from the evil torture facility misnamed a school. It was just his luck though that the clouds burst open as soon as it was too late to go back, pouring heavily and soaking the boy within minutes. "Fuck you, weather! Fuck you, life!" he muttered angrily to himself as he sloshed through the growing puddles, water seeping into his clothes, which were now weighting twice as much as usual. This day just could not get any worse. It was impossible.

A laugh brought his attention to the road, drawing another scowl from Yzak as he glared his famous death glare at the former Buster pilot, who was driving his precious car. "Need a lift Yzak? You seem a bit soaked."

Even though he would have liked nothing more than to totally flick his friend off, the only thing Yzak hated more at this minute than pissing people off was being wet and cold. He grudgingly climbed into the passenger seat, sitting in silence as his sodden clothes dripped, the leather seats becoming slick with liquid.

"Well, aren't you going to thank me?" the blonde joked, not seriously expecting any thanks.

Yzak glared at him. But his friend had braved his temper, and this was the only good thing to happen today… "Thanks," he muttered.

Dearka nearly crashed, his head swiveling in surprise. "What did you say?"

"I said fucking thanks," Yzak snapped.

Dearka blinked, then smiled. He had thought Yzak was going insane for a moment, but now everything was back to normal. They drove the rest of the way in silence until the blonde pulled into Yzak's driveway.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then," Dearka said with a grin.

Yzak paused. "Do you…want to come in? We could play a game or something?" he asked hesitantly. Mistaking Dearka's silence for disproval, Yzak hurriedly put a scowl on his face. "Of course, if you don't want to, that's fine with me—"

Dearka smiled. "I'd love to," he said, turning off the engine. "After all, we're friends. That's what friends do."

_-end_

* * *

Blah. not my favorite, but thats okay. i just dont like the ending. but anyways, yeah.

xxravenwingxx


	9. No Touching Allowed

Title: "No Touching Allowed"

Theme: #4 Touch

Rating: PG-13

Word Count: 780

Characters/Pairings: DY; PLANT Supreme Council

Author's Note: Wrote a while ago, but finally typed. I don't like how I wrote this, though I like the idea. But oh well.

* * *

_start-_

"Yzak, are you sure you want to do this?" Dearka asked, walking briskly to keep up with his friend.

Yzak scowled. "I don't really want to, but I don't have much of a choice," he snapped, rolling his eyes. "I have to take Mother's place, whether I want to or not."

Dearka sighed, slinging an arm around the new Councilman's shoulder. "Well, at least you managed to drag me with to hell."

Yzak shrugged Dearka's arm off quickly, stepping away from him slightly and shooting him a deadly glare. "You're my bodyguard here," Yzak hissed. "We can't do…anything…here!"

Dearka rolled his eyes, dropping his hands. "A bodyguard is allowed to touch their client," he said with a laugh.

Yzak rolled his eyes. "The bottom line is, while we're here, _no touching_! That's final!"

Dearka pouted. "Aww, c'mon!" he pleaded. "I can't go a whole day being chaste!"

The Councilman raised an eyebrow at him. "No sex isn't the end of the world," he remarked.

The blonde groaned. "Fine then, you stubborn ass. Though I don't know how I'll be able to watch you all day without touching!"

Yzak snickered. "Deal with it."

* * *

Two hours later, Dearka was going insane. The Duel pilot was only a foot in front of him, yet Dearka couldn't even _breathe_ on him! Yzak didn't want the Council to know of their relationship, and Dearka had to agree, but damn, was it ever hard to keep his hands to himself! He was used to the little touches that passed between them almost unconsciously. A finger on the waist, a bump with the elbow. But Council members were supposed to be aloof, and so he had to keep his distance. Damn politics.

The blonde covered a yawn, staring out the large windows as the Council debated some issue that he really didn't care about. Maybe this hadn't been a good idea, agreeing to be Yzak's bodyguard.

* * *

Yzak was as bored as Dearka as he rolled his eyes, ignoring the current debate. There were more important issues to be dealt with than if they should sponsor the opening of a new local park or not. Instead, Yzak's mind drifted to the blonde who was fidgeting behind him. Dearka wasn't really suited for the job of a bodyguard. He was too impatient, too antsy, to stand around all day just looking. But Yzak wouldn't trust anyone else, plus Dearka needed his support to avoid a greater penalty than he'd received for deserting.

Yzak glanced back, meeting Dearka's eyes for a second. 'Soon' he mouthed, turning back with a slight grin. The Buster pilot was too used to being able to do what he wished. They'd have time for that later. The last thing he needed now was for the Council to find out about himself and Dearka, especially since Dearka's father was on the Council as well.

"Mr. Jule, what is your opinion on the matter?" Eileen Canaver inquired suddenly.

Yzak gulped as the others turned to start at him. Fuck. They just _had_ to actually include him the one time he wasn't paying attention. "Uh…it sounds fine," he said, hoping that was a good answer. She just nodded, and the focus of the room returned to her as Yzak breathed a sigh of relief. Dearka would have to wait. He couldn't afford to lose face.

* * *

With a sigh, Dearka tossed his red jacket across the room. Its target was the bench near the door, but it fell short by several feet, landing on the floor. Dearka groaned, leaving it as he collapsed on the couch.

"Slob," an angry mutter came from the bench. Dearka strained to peer over the top of the couch, catching a glimpse of Yzak picking up his discarded uniform before the blonde relaxed, closing his eyes. He could hear scuffs and mutters, but ignored them until a light weight settled over him. His eyes flew open as he shoved Yzak's jacket off him, glaring at the silver-haired boy, who returned the look.

"What was that for?" he demanded.

Yzak smirked. "For being a slob. And an impatient idiot."

Dearka pouted. "It's been a long, boring day. Can you blame me?"

Yzak grinned. "Not really," he replied as he sat down on top of the blonde.

"Hey! Get off of me!"

"Shut up," Yzak retorted, bending down to give the blonde a kiss.

Dearka smirked. "So I'm allowed to touch you now?" he teased, pulling Yzak down on top of him, his arm sliding around the other boy's waist.

"Of course," Yzak responded with a smirk that rivaled Dearka's. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

_-end_

* * *

xxravenwingxx


	10. Think

Title: "Think"

Theme: #7 Distance

Rating: PG

Word Count: 441

Characters/Pairings: DY; mention of Athrun and Nicol

Author's Notes: Just a little reflective piece from Dearka's POV when he was a prisoner on the Archangel. I was really down for a few days when I wrote this, so it's a bit angsty. Hmm. and i suck at life. that is all.

* * *

_start-_

I never have been one to sit around thinking, preferring to act instead. But there are times I can't help but think, ponder, question. Like now.

It's not my choice to be a prisoner, to be trapped on the cursed legged-ship. I wonder if you believe me dead, like Nicol. Do you know that I'm alive, or do you accept my 'missing in action' status as a death sentence?

Not a month ago, we would have both scoffed at the idea that I could be sentimental. But things changed. They've done so in the past, and will as life goes on. But we had just been discovering that there were deeper emotions to be explored and experienced in our friendship than just those surface feelings such as companionship and trust.

But now I'm stuck, a prisoner of war, far from you. Do you miss me as much as I miss you? Of course you do. Or at least that is what I hope. But with your sharp tongue and uncaring mask, one can never know.

I can still remember the first time we realized that we were more than friends. You had blown up at Athrun once again, and I had chased after you, something that was as expected as the fact that the sun rises in the east. But instead of just calming you down, I got a bit of a surprise. If I'd been one to kiss and tell, I don't think anyone would've believed me when I would've told them how it was you who came onto me, rather than the opposite that everyone, myself included, would have expected. I certainly never expected, when you cornered me out of rage, that you'd steal a kiss. The feel of your lips lingers even now, an indescribable emotion welling within me as I remember, and regret the distance that now lies between us. Back then, you were close enough to touch, though I didn't take advantage of that as I should have. And then, when I did, tragedy struck. And now I'm here, on an enemy ship, and you're probably miles from me.

Life's like that, isn't it? It dangles something in front of you, and when you believe you've grasped it at last, it is snatched away. Do you believe me gone forever? I at least have the hope of you being alive, but surely I've been called dead by everyone. But I hope you haven't completely given up on me. It's your nature to do so, but hopefully I was more to you than just another face. Because I haven't given up on you. Not by a mile.

_-end_

* * *

school sucks. so does life. blargh. why cant i just not take health, and why does the math teacher have to give me tests that i fail? i want to know!

anyways, am halfway done. -yay- i do have other things i've promised people i will write, so dont know how long until the next update. blah.

xxravenwingxx


	11. Drown

Title: "Drown"

Theme: #15 Ocean

Pairings: Dearka/Yzak; some Dearka/Miriallia (gasp! dont worry, its mild)

Rating: PG-13

Word Count: 422

Genre: Angst

Author's Note: written for a contest forever ago. It was supposed to be a drabble, but I decided to lengthen it now that the word limit is finished. Based off the idea introduce in Destiny about Mir breaking up with Dearka. and wow. its been a while since i last updated.very sorry.

**Disclaimer**: since i'm staring on half #2, i'll repeat. I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY! if i did, i'd be rich. And I'm far from it.

* * *

Yzak's sharp eyes didn't miss a thing. They saw the many empty glasses. They saw the last drop of the most recent glass of alcohol disappear into his friend's mouth. They saw Dearka raise his fingers, signaling for another.

The former Duel pilot scowled, stalking over to his depressed friend, yanking the drunken man from his seat.

"Yzak…" Dearka mumbled, stumbling as he groaned loudly. "I need…"

"You've had enough to drink to fill the ocean," Yzak snapped. "I didn't give you a night's leave so you would drown yourself!"

"Can't believe…she left me…" the blonde murmured, missing Yzak's words as he staggered drunkenly.

The silver-haired man sighed. "Stupid bastard," he muttered, dragging his intoxicated friend from the dead bar. He'd never seed the former Buster pilot like this before, but then again he'd never been as serious about a girl as he'd been about that Natural—Miriaria or something like that—girl. And now she'd broken up with him. Yzak had allowed him a night to get over it, though inside he'd been overjoyed. The commander would never admit it, but he'd been jealous of the girl. Though Yzak Jule could _never_ be jealous.

Dearka moaned, leaning on Yzak for support all the way back to the Voltaire, requiring Yzak's aid to return to his room as he stumbled to and fro in the halls, earning stares from the other crewmembers.

"What are you staring at?" Yzak barked, sending the soldiers scurrying to avoid their commander's wrath as the silver-haired man all but dragged his intoxicated friend into his room, shutting the door behind them as he let go of Dearka. The blond swayed, but managed to stay on his feet. "Go to bed," Yzak ordered shortly, turning to leave. He froze however as a hand grabbed his shoulder. "What the fuck do―" he began, turning angrily to meet, to his shock, another pair of lips. He paused, enjoying the contact for a second before his mind came to its senses and broke off the kiss. He panted slightly, staring at the blond, who was watching him almost desperately. "Go fuck yourself," Yzak growled hurriedly at last, fleeing the small room.

Yzak could hardly deny that he wanted what had just been offered. But the other man had just broken up with what he had called 'the love of his life.' That would leave Yzak to play the role of the rebound, nothing more. His pride wouldn't allow him to stood so low, no matter how much he wanted it. Never.

* * *

Would like to thank everyone who's reviewed thusfar. I really appreciate it! -grins-

xxravenwingxx


	12. Prove It

Title: "Prove It"  
Theme: #3 Challenge  
Characters/Pairings: DY  
Rating: PG-13 (for a bit of mild language I suppose)  
Word Count: 64  
Genre: Er…crack? Hahaha sort of humor/drama-ish I suppose.  
Author's Note: so incredibly random. And short to boot. this is what happens when i attempt to write after having coffee late at night. (or early in the morning, whichever you consider 2 am)

* * *

"C'mon Yzak!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Shut up Dearka."

"Come on. You can't be scared of a stupid little challenge!"

"I'm not scared. I just don't think it's worth my time, asshole."

"Chicken!"

"I am not!"

"Then prove it."

Yzak scowled, roughly planting a quick kiss on the blonde's lips before turning away, cheeks burning. "There. Happy, you bastard?"

Dearka smiled widely. "Quite."

* * *

totally pointless, but thats okay. XD

Love to my reviewers! You'll all get listed in the last chapter...er...well, not chapter, but story/ficlet/whatever the hell it'll be. So anyways, thank you!

xxravenwingxx


	13. Only A Year

Title: "Only a Year"  
Theme: #16 Time  
Characters/Pairings: Yzak; a bit of DY (its light, but enough for me to post it here or so i say)  
Rating:PG  
Word Count: 230  
Genre: Reflective/mild Angst  
Author's Note: Random is what I'd call this. and i'm proud of myself. 2 posts in one day. be happy people. be happy. plus this is the 13th of my themes, and 13 is my lucky number too. -yay- but anyways, you dont care, so i'll get on with it:

* * *

It was amazing how much of a difference one year could make. His life had shifted directions in that short time, and his motives and emotions had changed. Two years ago had been the tragedy with Junius-7. It had only fueled his hatred and contempt for Naturals, driving him to join ZAFT. A year later, on Valentine's Day once again, he had found himself humiliated not once, but twice by the Strike. The pilot had given him a scar, and had then escaped into Earth's atmosphere without any harm.

That had been a time of pain, anger, and bitterness. He had not been pleased to find a nasty scar beneath his bandages. True, it had been then that he'd first discovered the feelings he had for Dearka, but his pride had stood in the way of any thought of acting on them.

When Yzak looked back, he felt sorry for the person that he'd been. Now, he had gotten over that hatred of the Strike and its pilot. The scar that had marred his face had been removed. The war was over, and his old disdain for Naturals was tempted by both Dearka's increased respect for them, and Yzak's own experiences during the war.

He glanced at the blonde as Dearka watched him from several paces away. Yes, much had changed. And to think it had only been a year.

* * *

xxravenwingxx 


	14. Solitare

Title: "Solitare"  
Theme: #11 Exhaustion  
Characters/Pairings: DY  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 400  
Genre: Humor  
Author's Note: This is actually 4 100-word drabbles that all together tell a story.

* * *

_Anger-_

"Why can't I fucking win?" Yzak exploded angrily, pounding his fist into the wall.

Dearka didn't even look up, instead boredly flipping through his magazine. "What, did Athrun beat you again? You really should stop challenging him if you can't ever win."

Yzak glared at the blonde. "I'm not talking about Athrun, idiot. Though I still know I can beat him someday."

The Buster pilot rolled his eyes. "Then what are you possibly losing at?"

Yzak chucked a deck of cards at Dearka. "I can't win at Solitaire!"

Dearka laughed. "Come on, everyone loses at Solitaire!"

Yzak scowled. "Not me."

---------------------------------

_Focus-_

"Still haven't won?"

"No! So shut up!"

Dearka backed away from the Duel pilot, who was intensely focused on the cards in front of him. "You do realize you need to take a break to eat, don't you?"

"I'm not eating until I win!"

"Err and Commander Le Creuset has been wondering why you haven't been working on Duel…"

"Not until I win!"

"But what if we have to fight? The enemy won't wait for you to…er…win…"

"I don't care!"

"…and you do know that Solitaire is all luck, right?"

"Just shut up you asshole and go away!"

---------------------------------

_Denial-_

"Yzak, did you ever think that maybe you just weren't meant to win? Like, it's destiny or something?"

The Duel pilot glared at his friend before returning to the deck of cards, resetting the damned card game. It shouldn't be as hard as it was turning out to be! "Destiny? Yeah right," he muttered, scowling as he almost instantly lost once again. Damn! He had to have lost hundreds of times by now, maybe even thousands! He was sorely tempted to create yet another hole in the wall.

Dearka shrugged. "Hey, you never know. Fate might actually exist."

"Yeah right."

---------------------------------

_An End-_

"Day Two. Are you ready to give up yet?"

Yzak scowled. "Just shut up and get me some coffee, dumbass."

The Buster pilot smirked. "Go get it yourself. I'm not your servant, after all."

"I told you, not until I win at this blasted game!"

Dearka shrugged. "Well then, no coffee for you." He frowned. "You didn't sleep either, did you?"

Yzak yawned suddenly, giving the blonde a glare. "You just had to remind me."

Dearka shrugged, lapsing into silence until a soft snore startled him. Yzak had fallen asleep. With a smile, Dearka moved him to his bed. "Goodnight."

* * *

-gasp- I updated. Finally. But a lot has been going on lately, so I havent had the time. After all, in the past 4 weeks or so i've turned 16, got my drivers license, flown to Cleveland to visit a friend, got stranded overnight in Cleveland, started tennis tryouts, played lots of other tennis, etc. So i havent had a lot of time for writing. But i have one other drabble to post today, and i'll try to update more often. Promise.

And thanks to everyone who's reviewed. Full props to you all when i finish. hehehe but thank you so much. It means a lot to me that people like my writing.

xxravenwingxx


	15. Lengths

Title: "Lengths"  
Theme: #20 Bondage  
Characters/Pairings: light DY  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 100  
Genre:Introspective  
Author's Note: This is a very random drabble. It isnt extremely DY-ish, but a bit more broad. hm..

* * *

It was a known fact that the military could make people gay. Time honored and time proven, it resulted from too many men stuck together without female company for months on end. Of course, very little of the love, born of boredom and loneliness, survived into the real world, but there were always exceptions. 

So long in the bondage of solitude could do that to people, even those who had been firmly assured of their heterosexuality.

Why, Dearka was always one to pour over pictures of women, and yet even he couldn't resist. And Yzak didn't exactly help him either.

* * *

So now you've got two in one day, since I haven't update in a long time. XD i'll try to update more often, promise. and now i'm 3/4 of the way done. 5 more to go. 

xxravenwingxx


End file.
